With the development of electronic technology, the capabilities of electronic devices are becoming more and more powerful. For example, cameras and other structures for collecting images can now be arranged on mobile phones, tablets, or desktop computers. However, these collecting units are fixed on the electronic devices and their positions cannot be changed, which leads to a limited collection angle and the inability to meet some image collection requirements of users. Clearly, electronic devices are not sufficiently “smart”, as the satisfaction degree of users is low.